Emmerdes en série
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Il y a certaines choses auxquelles l'être humain n'est juste pas fait pour s'habituer.


Il y a une heure à partir de laquelle mon cerveau ce déconnecte. Donc à trois heures, sur le thème Café, ça donne ça.

Bonne lecture !

Emmerdes en série

Riku aurait voulu dire qu'il avait l'habitude, qu'il s'y était fait, qu'il avait grandi en s'endurcissant face à ça, mais c'était faux. Il y a certaines choses auxquelles l'être humain n'est juste pas fait pour s'habituer. Dont _Sora_.

« … et du coup, j'ai vraiment pas fait exprès, mais je crois que si je me fais prendre je risque d'aller en prison, tu vois, juste pour un bête concours de circonstances, je te jure, mais vraiment pile au moment où _Jingle Bell Rock_ passait sur le CD, tu sais que je monte tout le temps le volume quand le CD arrive sur _Jingle Bell Rock_ , c'est juste un réflexe, comme, euh, cligner ds yeux quand on fait ça !, illustra-t-il en claquant des doigts devant le nez de Riku. C'est ma chanson préférée ! Et sans ça, j'aurais vu ! Mais c'était déjà par terre, ça j'ai eu le temps de voir avant de confondre le frein et l'accélérateur … Du coup, si la police te demande, j'étais avec toi ce soir, hein ? »

Au divorce de ses parents, Riku aurait dû demander à partir avec sa mère, et cesser totalement de voir Sora. Ça aurait mieux valu pour sa santé mentale. Et sa conscience. Et sa santé physique. Et son compte en banque. Au nom du Ciel, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de fuir au loin ?

« Mais, tu es bien sûr qu'il était mort ?

— Ah, oui, j'ai fait demi-tour pour vérifier, sinon, j'aurais appelé une ambulance ! Mais c'était encore un peu chaud … Tu crois qu'il faut y retourner, le ramener et le manger ? C'est ce qui laisse le moins de traces. On fera du bouillon avec les os.

— Quoi ? Non, on n'y retourne pas ! Et si quelqu'un nous voyait ? Toi, personne ne t'a vu ?

— Non, non, je crois pas.

— Bon, bah … T'étais avec moi ce soir.

— Mais t'es sûr que ça t'embête pas ? Je veux pas te causer d'ennuis ni rien, hein, surtout pas, mais je sais pas ce que je ferai si tu refuses … »

 _Je veux pas te causer d'ennuis._ Énorme. LOL. C'était un peu le métier de Sora, attireur-d'emmerdes. Si c'était un boulot payé, il serait fichtrement riche. Et Riku moins pauvre. Il avait besoin d'un café.

« Nan, ça m'embête pas. Viens, on va mettre au clair ce qu'on a fait de notre soirée.

— Mais on a rien fait.

— Pour ton alibi, abruti.

— Ah, ouais.

— Donc, on a regardé les derniers épisodes de _Game of Thrones_ –

— Ah, non, je les ai pas vus, me spoile pas !

— Alors on a regardé _Once Upon a Time_.

— Mais t'aimes pas cette série !

— Tu m'as forcé à regarder.

— Ah non ! J'ai encore l'air d'un criminel, et en plus j'ai jamais fait ça.

— C'est pas criminel de me forcer à faire des trucs que j'aime pas, et tu l'as déjà fait.

— Eh ! C'est – Ah ouais, c'est vrai.

— Bon, donc on a regardé –

— Nan, pas _Once Upon A Time_ , je me les suis tous refait peine un mois, s'ils demandent à mon coloc c'est grillé. »

Riku voulait mourir. Au bout d'une heure et quart, ils avaient décidé d'un alibi qu'ils validaient tous les deux – Riku avait mis au moins une demi-heure à arrêter de proposer des films ou des séries, d'autant qu'internet était traçable et que s'ils vérifiaient son historique, Riku n'avait que moyennement envie d'expliquer aux flics pourquoi il avait cherché « brun ténébreux maigre yeux clairs » sur Youporn avec son meilleur ami. Faites que les flics ne vérifient pas son historique. Ils avaient donc décidé d'avoir joué à la crapette, puis à Fifa, et Sora avait tenu à ce qu'ils se mettent d'accord sur les scores, refusant de « perdre » trop de parties même si à la vérité il perdait deux fois sur trois face à Riku. Mais finalement, finalement ils s'étaient mis d'accord et Riku en voyait le bout. Il avait descendu trois tasses de café ais était suffisamment fatigué pour s'endormir en une seconde. Puis, la sonnette retentit à nouveau. Les deux garçons s'entre-regardèrent, la panique grimpant dans leurs cœurs. La police ? Déjà ? Est-ce qu'il y avait des traces de sang sur la voiture de Sora ? Est-ce qu'il s'était fait flasher juste après l'accident ? Tendu, Riku s'avança fébrilement vers sa porte, l'ouvrit pour découvrir dans son entrebâillement la figure blafarde de son futur-petit-ami-s'il-ne-se-faisait-pas-avoir.

« Yo, Riku ! J'ai renversé quelqu'un, il est pas mort, mais j'y suis retourné pour récupérer un bout de ma caisse qu'était tombé au passage, et là il était mort. Du coup, ce soir, j'étais chez toi ? »

Riku regarda attentivement Vanitas. Puis Sora. Puis Vanitas qui regardait Sora. Puis Sora qui regardait Vanitas. C'était clair, maintenant, à la première occasion, il déménagerait, et se trouverait de nouveaux amis, qui n'auraient pas le permis de conduire.

« J'ai besoin d'un café. »

.

Pauvre Riku … Review pour le soutenir ?


End file.
